Magic At Its Finest
by monochromed
Summary: Our cute and favorite little sorcerer is thinking of a certain little witch who had ensnared his heart during Math.


**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own CCS. And I'm not making money out of this, you hear me!

**Author's nonsensical chats**: Yep, it's me again! This is just a one shot, unless you request a sequel, of course. It's just something I really have to get off my mind so as not to suffer brain lapse because of too much thoughts. I don't know why I wrote this… Well, aside from the fact I'm trying to get this out of my head… Most probably because I'm suffering from the dreaded _thing_ that Eriol-kun is suffering as well. You don't know what it is? Well, you have to read this! Hehe! And you HAVE to review or else…

**Warnings: **Severe OOC-ness and insanity of Eriol-kun!

**Dedication: **This is for you… Michael-kun! Dang! I still have that euphoria since you danced with me at the ball!

* * *

**MAGIC AT ITS FINEST**

* * *

You are a witch! A very calculating, devilish witch! If you ask me, you are more than a witch, sorceress and dominatrix combined! Did you even know that? You being a witch can only be the explanation for everything that's been happening to me right now! You are not only a witch; you are also a thief! That's right, a thief! Not only did you ensnare me with one of your potions and charms, you also stole the most precious thing to me!

How dare you do this to me, you wonderful and beautiful raven-haired witch? How dare you make me fall for you? Did you not know that I am the most powerful sorcerer on Earth? Did you not know that I possess all the powers of the universe, that I can command them with a single wave of my hand? Did you not know that I bring destruction, devastation, damage with every step I make? Why, I have even conquered death, time and space! And yet you, a mere mortal, could make me look like and act like a foolish and insane person! How? How did you manage to do it? How did you defeat me, a powerful sorcerer of immense power?

Not only I have been a victim. I have seen others, several of them, who had fallen onto their knees and worship the ground you walk as if a goddess has just passed by them. They, like me, were ensnared by your charm and magic. What power do you have that kept me under this spell for years? What is it with your enigmatic lilac eyes that make my knees shake, my heart beat faster and my logical mind turn into a puddle? What is it with your inscrutable smile that turns my darkest, gloomiest day into a brighter-than-the-Alpha-Centauri, warmer-than-the-sun day? What is it with your melodious voice that shatters my defenses into a pile of dust and rubble and makes my whole world stop? Why can't one single coherent thought enter my mind whenever I see you?

Not even my incarnate could foresee this. My falling for a mortal like you. He had laid my path in front of me, perfectly made and planned like an intricately laid-out marble floor. Everything fell into its proper place and fit just right. Still, you, the wretched you whose beauty could give Venus, Aphrodite, Parvati, Freya and Persephone a run for their money, stepped on that perfectly-laid plan and destroyed it. Yes, destroyed it by your mere presence and existence on this world. Just like a sorceress. A magician. A witch! And me, the foolish me, fell.

Oh, gods! What am I supposed to do? It was as if the whole cosmic universe had conspired against me and make me fall from grace! You are like Pandora, a bringer of discord. You disturbed my peace and brought chaos and disarray. You are the reincarnation of Eris and you deny it, with that innocent and childlike smile of yours. You are worse than Medea with her arsenal of potions and charms. In fact, you don't even need an arsenal of potions and charms. Your existence and presence is enough to make my world look like it had been ravaged by the Apocalypse and Ragnarok combined!

Who am I fooling with this pointless monologue? It's very apparent that I, the reincarnation of an eccentric but powerful sorcerer, have been reduced into a mass of stuttering idiocy by you! Yes, by _you_! I, like other XY-celled life forms called males, have fallen for you! Yes, fallen for _you_! And here am I, broadcasting my feelings to the world, and yet you, a very smart and observant little girl, couldn't even hear nor see it!

Are you blind? Are you deaf? No, I don't think so! Because if you _are_ blind, than you wouldn't be allured by your cousin's charisma and appeal! Because if you _are_ blind, you would've been using Braille, not those books we use at school! If you _are_ deaf, then you wouldn't be able to hear the music you've composed or the songs that you've sang! No, I don't think you're blind or deaf. I just think you're visually-challenged and with an impaired hearing!

Do you even understand what I'm saying to you? I doubt that you do… See? _See _what you've done to me? You made me into a stumbling fool, capable of only saying monosyllabic words or one-lined paragraphs in front of you.

I am a disgrace to the world of magic and mystics. I, a respected wizard, fallen for a mere mortal girl like you? Why, I would be a laughing stock of my equals. I, who had lived on magic for the rest of my life, have never felt this kind of ancient magic you call love. It's a different feeling to me and I am an alien to it. And of all people, it has to be _you _who had placed onto me this magic. Now, I couldn't get out. The more I try to run away from it, the more it haunted me, troubled me. Tell me, is there a way out of this mess you created?

You know, my little descendant has been telling me that I would soon meet someone who could defeat me in every way. That someone would make me fall on my knees and cower. That someone would make me feel frightened and scared stiff. I used to snort at him, thinking he was just trying to threaten me. Like he could! But then, I never thought that someone could be you. Never in my life have I imagined that someone to be a girl nonetheless.

And an intelligent, kind, beautiful and sweet girl at that. But then, you know, I sometimes think that I was wrong. Wrong in what sense, you may ask. Wrong that I am disgraced for I have fallen, not to a mortal, but to a goddess. Yes, a goddess who has graced the Earth with her ethereal splendor and magnificence. But then, I ask, if you are a goddess, you should be omniscient, am I correct? Yes, you should be because you _are_ a goddess. You should know everything. If that's the case, then _why_ haven't you even noticed me?

I ask myself: Am I invisible? My self answered: If you were, then your little descendant wouldn't be so bothered, would he? I asked myself again: If I'm not invisible, then why couldn't she _see_ me? My self answered again: That, I have no idea.

See? Not even my wise and all-knowing me could answer the simplest of questions. And to think I have boasted that I am more knowledgeable than the wisest man on Earth.

So, I ask you the question since my all-knowing self could not answer it: Why couldn't you see me?

You'd probably answer: Why, Hiiragizawa-kun, I always see you. We're friends, aren't we?

I am getting insane. I really am. Yes, like all men who fall in love. They go nuts because their lady love wouldn't even look at their direction. And to think I thought I wouldn't be held down by unrequited love! Sheesh! Whoever said that love makes the world go round? Right! I'd say love makes the world go nuts! Yes, nuts! Darn unrequited love!

You captured me with your charm and yet you do not know? How ironic. How sardonic. How satirical. The heavens must be mocking me and laughing right now at me, telling me how dumb I was to even fall for someone as magnificent and empyrean as you. Heavenly. That's the word. Maybe I am the mortal… The mortal who was allured by a maiden. A goddess. An angel. How wrong I was to even think you are a mortal when I should be the one…

Ah, enough of that! You must be flattered by now with all the things I've said… But then, I'm sure you've heard the same from other men, like your suitors. I must be just another face in a sea of faces who revere you like the sun.

But I still wonder why you never saw me… Never saw me as who I really am. No, you're not blind… I've already pointed that one out. No, you just refuse to see the real me. Yes… Yes, that's it. That's the only explanation there is. But why? Why do you refuse to see me?

Yes, I admit that I was the sorcerer who nearly killed your best friend. Yes, I admit that I was that sorcerer who almost let you sleep eternally. Did you know that, while you were sleeping that time, I was pondering about you? About how you got in the middle of this mess. About how you continued albeit the dangers are already in front of your face. Then I realized… Maybe that's why you won't see me…

I realize the devotion and love you have for your best friend. You love her more than a friend, right? Don't ask me how I knew. I just knew. But then, my little descendant has to barge right in and ruin your presence. Hah! Now look at the both of us, both victims of unrequited love. You love her from a distance, and I love you from a far. Ironic, isn't it? Ah, yes, the ironies of life makes life more colorful!

So, now, why won't you see me, you little witch? Why don't you? Are you still in love with her after all these years? Tell me. I'm a gentleman dying of curiosity. Of course you are. How stupid of me to even ask that question!

And now, as I gazed longingly at the back of her magnificent head, adoring those silky raven locks I love to hold, I hoped that, maybe, just maybe, you'll look once in my direction. Smile then turn away. That's enough for me. Just for me to realize that I'm not invisible to you. Or maybe, you did cast a spell on me to make me invisible, not only to fall in love for you.

What? You don't understand what I'm saying? I. LOVE. YOU. Isn't that enough? I've already broadcasted it throughout the entire universe! Why won't you understand? Why won't you seem to get what I'm saying? Is it just because you're really slow? Or perhaps, because I'm sitting right behind you? Whatever you reason is, I don't know.

Oh, look, the bell just rang and I just wasted one full hour of Math thinking of you. Soon, you're going to stand up and leave the room with your friends. You're going to leave me _again_, confused in my own thoughts. Yes, as always, you're going to make me more puzzled than ever about your power to control people's minds and action with a single glance or smile. Yes, as always, you're going to make me realize that I'm a victim of unrequited love. Yes, as always, you're going to chide me for getting your locks all tangled again. Yes, as always, you're going to make me say to myself again that I will never stop loving you until somebody has counted the stars ACCURATELY in the universe.

You know, maybe I should stop this nonsense chattering already. I could already hear you chatting with your best friend and her boyfriend. I could already smell your shampoo, lavender, as you stood up and your hair washes over the back of your seat.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun."

I look up and they you are, gazing frowningly at me as if I just grew another head. What did I do now? I swear I did not twirl your hair again! I swear I was quiet in my seat that you could concentrate! I swear I didn't do anything to upset you! Well, maybe, at least not intentionally.

"Hai, Daidouji-san?"

"Daijobou?"

Oh, so you're worried about me eh? But… Worried about what?

"I'm all right. Why did you ask anyway?"

You look away. Is that a slight blush on your cheeks? Are you, for the first time in your whole life as a human being, blushing? Oh, gods! What happened to you? You've just been transformed into a full-scale strawberry!

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Here you go again, calling my name for some reason I do not know. Is it just because you like my name? Or just because—Bah! Why do I have to ponder on these ridiculous things?

"It's Friday, ne?"

I glanced at my watch. Yes, it is Friday. Why, are you just starting to learn the days of the week?

"Didn't you promise to walk me home every Friday?"

I did? Oh… Yeah, I did! Yes, I did promise you that while we were studying at my home and while my little guardians are waging a water war against each other.

"So… Shall we go now, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Oh… Sure!"

I cannot believe this! You finally acknowledged me! Oh, joy! I wanted to die, right there, right now while we walk down the corridor! I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, having you walking beside me! Joy, joy, joy!

I glance at you and you have this small smile on your lips. Yes, a small and mysterious smile as if you're saying you know a secret. A secret? Now what secret would that be?

"Hiiragizawa-kun, we're friends, right?"

I look at you, puzzled but slightly hurt. But still, I pasted my warmest smile for you. "Of course, Daidouji-san. We're friends."

You said nothing and just bobbed your head smilingly. What you're thinking I would never know. You know, I was just regretting not to have learned the magic of reading minds. Maybe if I just continued to stare at the back of your head, I would find a way to read your mind as well as make you realize how much I'm in love with you. Yes, that's right. Maybe I could just do that…

We stop in front of your mansion and you turn to me, smiling impeccably as ever.

"Next Friday again?"

I smile at you. "Of course. Next Friday."

Suddenly, you give me a light peck on the cheek. "Maybe next Friday, you could take me out for an ice cream!"

I stare at you, not knowing what to say. But my polite me had to answer, "Sure!"

Dang, Daidouji! What are you doing again? Are you doing that ensnare-then-ignore thing again? Yes, yes, now I know. Now I get it! You really are the reincarnation of Medea and Eris combined. You really, truly shattered every bit of me in my system, in my mind. You really are the most wretched, at the same time most wonderful creation of nature and God!

As I walk back to my own mansion, I raise a hand to my cheek where you kissed me a few moments ago. And then, I felt a small secretive smile blossom on my face. Yes, you know, that secretive smile you always wear.

Yep, it started with Math and yet ended in Chemistry. Right then, I think I should start calling you a witch! Yes, a witch. After all, your spell started this… And maybe, just maybe, this is finally a start for me to become visible in your eyes at last…


End file.
